


I Wouldn't Change A Stroke

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Impregnation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Haru is given a peculiar offer from Mitsuru, who talks up her proclivities for black men with eager interest and invites Haru to try with one of her regular partners. Nervous but excited, Haru decides to accept the offer, and finds her sex life changed forever.





	I Wouldn't Change A Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> Sort-of follow-up and capstone to previous P3 story Doing Business  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391203

Sitting on the edge of a hotel room bed with her hands tucked nervously in her lap, Haru was filled with an emotion she didn't really know how to handle. It wasn't quite doubt or hesitation, but it felt like more than just pure nervousness. It was a fitful feeling to sit there wondering how to handle this, not entirely sure what to think or say or feel as she looked about nervously, constantly peeking at the time, wondering if he was even going to show up and how she was going to handle it if he did. She was in over her head and she hadn't even really done anything but said yes to an offer and go up to the penthouse Mitsuru had given her a key for, allowing her to use the lavish top floor room for the night. All in exchange for trying something.

Ever since taking over her father's business, Haru had become very close with Mitsuru Kirijo. Not only was Mitsuru a valuable business partner, giving her connections to the influential Kirijo Group, but the two bonded over a similarly shared past, both having been set to inherit multinational companies in their teens due to the deaths of their fathers. They hadn't shared the specific details of shadows and how there was more connective tissue than they realized, but even that was enough for the more grounded and prepared Mitsuru to take an almost mentor-like big sister role in their business interactions.

But there was nothing business-like about what she was telling her now. Mitsuru had confided in Haru about her new thrill, about casual sexual escapades with black men, often American business partners visiting from abroad. Haru could not believe the scandalous confessions Mitsuru talked of, her proclamation of never wanting to have sex with a non-black man again and the sheer tales she prattled off of indulgence without care of emotion. But then came the real hefty surprise: when Mitsuru gave Haru an offer to find a black man to fuck her too, insisting, "You'll thank me for 'turning' you, and never want any other kind of man again." Haru had accepted sheepishly, curious after hearing all of these stories and finding herself in too deep to want to pull away.

In return, Mitsuru had allowed Haru to take the penthouse suite and arranged a 'date' for her. From every moment from the moment she received the message from Mitsuru until she was there waiting for him. It was a strange feeling to sit in the midst of; a man she didn't know was coming to have sex with her, and by the way a woman she trusted made it sound, it was going to change her life. That was a lot to think about, and Haru wasn't sure that life-changing sex was something she was prepared for.

She didn't leave, though. Didn't hesitate or second-guess it. And eventually, a knock on the door and a slow entrance of someone walking in let her find at least a more sensible kind of tension: her date walked in. A muscular black man in a nice and well fitted dark blue suit, whose dreads he wore loosely tied back. "Haru?" he asked as he walked in, offering a polite smile. "I'm Carl, Mitsuru's friend." Her 'friend'.

Rising up quickly and smiling toward Carl, Haru extended out a hand. "It is very nice to meet you, Carl!" she said, going right for friendly and sweet as she tried to allay her nerves through being able to meet him. "I don't know if Mitsuru told you, but this is my first time with a black man." She tried to keep composed and steady as she spoke, not wanting to off like she was nervous. But as she pushed forward to clumsily make out with him, she found herself definitely in over her head, pushy and firm as she tried to calm herself with a hot, feverish locking of lips, and it didn't quite work like she hoped, but it did honestly work better than it maybe should have.

"She did tell me. Don't worry, you're in good hands. You can take your time with me, alright?" Carl motioned toward the couch, and Haru nodded, following him on his way over. "We can go about this as fast as you want, and--" Carl hadn't expected the clearly nervous Haru to shove her lips right up against his like that, but he didn't exactly mind the adorable Japanese woman getting lit up with excitement as she gave in to the pressure within her. He met her kiss as he took his seat down on the couch as Haru sank down between his parted legs, already getting into position.

"I want to do this," she said, reassuring him of her excitement as she reached for his pants. "And I don't want to have to be someone you have to feel like you're being patient with. I can do this." She leaned in closer as she pulled his pants down, thinking she was completely for it, but as she pulled it down, his cock swung upward and smacked her against the cheek. Not too hard, but she still let out an adorable yelp of surprise as it hit her. "I didn't think it would be that big!" she gasped, shivering hotly as she remarked on the sheer size of the meaty prick. "Wow... Wow, Mitsuru didn't tell me... Are all black men..." She looked up at Carl with wide eyes, and all he did was nod slowly. "Wow," she whined. "Wow. Okay, That's really impressive, then. I can see why she won't have sex with any other kind of man anymore." And why Mitsuru expected Haru wouldn't want to after she was done with Carl, either. Her cheeks were bright pink as she looked at his cock.

"Not too much for you to handle, is it?" he asked lowly, eyeing her with something straddling the line between concern and eagerness at the sight of Haru before him. He could see the way her eyes fell onto his cock and couldn't pull away from it, see the intimidation and how it played against her desire for more.

"I can handle it," Haru said firmly, confident in herself, even as she whined, "But it's really, really big. I've never even seen a penis like this before." Her hand wrapped around it. At least, as best she could; she couldn't get her fingers to meet as she gripped the girthy member and began to stroke it. There was only one way that Haru was going to get used to a dick like this, and that was to just go for it and start working at the task before her, refusing to back down and learning how to handle it. To that end, she made sure to quickly lean forward, bringing her tongue into the action as she licked along the side of his shaft, cooing low and hot as she gave the cock the beginnings of some affection, not wanting to seem intimidated.

Carl relaxed back on the couch a little bit as he let Haru start at his cock, her low moans delighting him as he watched the cute Japanese girl start to learn her way around a dick of his size. He could tell she was trying to push herself forward, but he politely kept that observation to himself and let Haru do what she wanted upon his cock without judgment or criticism. Better to just let her do what she wanted to do and enjoy the pleasure she was lavishing him with than to bring up any unnecessary bits about her confidence, thereby weakening it when he wanted precisely the opposite of that.

Bringing her tongue in broad motions across the big dick in front of her, Haru made sure to keep moving and to let her tongue explore eagerly across his cock. And there was a lot of cock to deal with. Haru found herself licking with plenty of broad strokes while failing utterly to do much of substance given that effort, left wanting more and trying to figure out a way to get that without delving in too quickly. Eager, steady motions up and down his cock focused on adoring Carl's dick every which way without hesitation, trying to pace herself in the process but feeling that slip away. Her handjob got quicker and more eager, which also disrupted her licking quite a bit as she found it almost impossible to contain her attention while she was spreading her spit all along his cock. It made for a wetter and quicker handjob, but wreaked absolute havoc on any attempt to steady herself and keep this all going with any sense of decency.

There was only one way to proceed from here. Haru closed her eyes and took the plunge, sucking Carl's cock a few inches into her mouth. The thick black cock made it a little difficult, challenging her with the sheer size of what she was now dealing with, but even still Haru remained undeterred, pressing on and hoping for the best as she continued to press onward. There was something so reckless about this, but she found it impossible to keep herself contained as she pushed in further, taking him down deeper. With low moans she tried to soothe this over, eyes staring hotly up toward Carl as she embraced him with her mouth.

Whether she was nervous or not, Haru wanted his cock, and never was it more apparent than in the way she stared up at him with his dick in her mouth. Haru couldn't hide the swell of something hot and lustful inside of her; she was turned on, this whole 'date' of theirs going from wanting to give black dick a chance to knowing that black dick was definitely what she wanted, she just had to overcome her nerves to get it. It was an odd feeling, but Haru could feel that certainty take firm root within her, and she felt ready to do whatever she had to do to enjoy this thoroughly.

Rocking her head back and forth, Haru sought a good rhythm to settle into with use of her head and her hand in tandem to service Carl's cock. She stroked broad motions with her hand, knowing she wouldn't be able to take him down too deep and not bothering to try. At least not yet. Her hand could service the bulk of his impressively long cock while she focused her other efforts on focusing on only what she could fit into her mouth. She had the chance to hone in on what was most important and to work from there. When she had a good base and some success to her name, she could worry about trying to do more than this.

"That's great, keep going. You're doing well so far." Carl's fingers tangled into Haru's hair, not pushing her down to suck his cock in deeper, but just giving her some affection as a reward. His cock throbbed within her mouth, loving this treatment as even if she didn't know how to handle his size too well yet, her quick hand and her warm mouth certainly worked him over. "Don't worry, most girls start off slow with their first black cock. I'm sure you'll be a pro once you've got some practice." He watched Haru's eyes sparkle with excitement at that remark.

Even if she hadn't really considered it, the idea of becoming 'good enough' to take a cock like this and really go to town on it excited her. Haru was already sinking eagerly into this kink and she hadn't even really gotten started yet. It made this all feel so much more natural and exciting to her, like she was on the verge of some incredible discovery, and had Mitsuru to thank for putting together something that just fell so quickly into place.

All of the steady work she put into treating Carl's cock came to a head as Haru's eager, quick blowjob brought him to a steady and firm release. Carl groaned, "I'm cumming," to warn Haru of what was approaching, wanting very much to let her decide how to handle his load. But Haru didn't hesitate; she kept sucking and stroking, rubbing her saliva further down his cock to make it glisten as she treated him to a firm and loving treatment that she hoped would help endear him to her. When he came, he did so right into her mouth, and Haru dutifully swallowed down his entire load, taking a few gulps to handle the whole of his rich, thick load. It was the least she could do, moaning as she swallowed it all down and slowly drew back, gasping happily and licking her lips.

"That tasted so good," she moaned, biting her lip and easing into position a little bit. Haru stared in surprise up at Carl, not entirely sure how to feel about all this, but very excited for what was to come. "I want more now. I feel... I feel like I've just proven a lot to myself!" She reached down for her sweater, a bit overly casual in this situation compared to the half of a suit Carl was still wearing, but she felt like formal dress wasn't really necessary in a hotel penthouse hook-up. Especially as she did away with it, revealing that she'd dressed for the occasion by foregoing her usual bra, letting her ample, round breasts fall free as she leaned forward. "Do you like titfucks?"

"Shit, who doesn't?" Carl asked, broad smirk widening as he shifted in place on the couch a bit, offering up more room for Haru to get in closer, needing to push her body in further to get her big tits around his cock.

Haru got into position, happily wrapping her ample bosom around his cock, slick with all of her spit, which made it easier start to work the dry skin of her cleavage along his cock. "Oh my," she moaned, biting her lip as she looked down at his cock. "I've never given a titfuck to any cock so big that it poked out the top of my cleavage!" And there was plenty of dick still exposed, too. Haru's chest was very impressive, but Carl's dick was just that formidable, an unbelievably impressive cock showed her something special. "That's another plus for black cocks, I guess!"

Carl smirked, watching Haru express in her own playful and upbeat way her excitement at what was happening. She was clearly getting into this, and she was very eager to let it keep happening, to sink deeper down. Happy to let her do it, Carl made himself and his cock as available to Haru as possible, wanting to give her the chance to appreciate his cock as much as she wanted, to learn on it and figure out her new desires, which had taken firmer root than she seemed to know, but Carl knew exactly how well this was all going.

Holding tightly onto her breasts as she worked them up and down in greedy, hot motions, Haru felt herself moving with a drastic urgency, and with both hands busy dealing with her big breasts she had no hands free to reach down between her legs, even as something very hot began to swell inside of her, needy and intense under the hazy swell of something intoxicating. She found it impossible to think clearly as she opened herself to the idea of this, and the more she did so the more she liked it. There was a certain heat to this all that made her squirm excitedly, and Haru found it easier and easier by the second to allow all of this pressure upon her as she embraced her desires, working her tits up and down his cock without any intention of slowing down until she had earned his load. This was everything that Haru had been hoping it would be and in some ways even more than that, and she was lit up with excitement and lust as she pushed forward to pleasure him firmly.

If only Mitsuru could see her now! Haru had gone from nervously wondering about the size of his cock to a quick, wet titfuck, feeling so bold about what she was doing that she even decided to spit down on her breasts and slick things up a bit more, a motion lewder and more dirty than she thought she would have been capable of, but there she was, giving a man she'd just met a titfuck while the lingering saltiness of his load lingered on her lips. Haru was in way over her head now, but that was what made it so exciting to play into and work through, eagerly rocking her chest up and down and flaunting the size of her breasts.

"These tits were made to to get fucked by big black dicks," Haru moaned. "That's the only explanation I have for this. Your cock fits so well between them, and I feel so hot right now!" She gasped out in heated delight as the steady up and down of her chest. This was a lot to take on, but Haru felt confident in herself as she worked greedily to satisfy Carl as thoroughly as she could, not wanting to falter now as she felt herself getting so close to something special,. something crazy and exciting and new. A sense of eagerness filled her as she raced toward a new experience, a chance for an entirely new sex life and a push toward satisfaction unlike anything she'd ever felt before. This was new ground she was breaking, following in Mitsuru's footsteps eagerly, and already on the verge of understanding what was so good that her friend had wanted to 'convert' her.

Haru kind of wanted to be converted now.

Through all of her committed, direct pressure, Haru worked to give something to Carl that was intense and hot and shameless enough to get him twisting as he remained happily lounged back and letting her work her magic, but his cock throbbed harder and needier, especially as she started leaning down to lick at his cock as it stood out so proudly from her cleavage. With Carl aching and so close to release, Haru couldn't slow down, getting quicker as she tried to help him on to a hard, pulsating orgasm, driven by the excitement and allure of completely giving herself to him and to his touch.

For all of her hard work, Haru earned what she was looking for. With one last grunt, Carl came, and he did so all over Haru's face and chest, hot shots of gooey spunk splattering all over and letting her feel something exciting and warm. Her face took the brunt of it thanks to some remarkably distant shots, but plenty more splattered onto her chest as she took him on as best she could. She took it all on, moaning happily as she allowed Carl to leave her blasted with his cum and soaking in the warmth of his twisted affections at their most primal and lustful. This was everything to Haru now as she shivered, biting her lip and looking up hotly at him. "That's just the warm-up right?"

"I'm not going down after two rounds," Carl said with a proud smirk. "And that tight little pussy needs some love too now, after you got me off twice like that. How do you want it?" He expected something easy and light, something that would have Haru in a position to set the pace and the depth so that she wasn't under too much pressure. It was a sensible expectation, given that Haru was a sweet girl with a sensible head on her shoulders.

Haru helped herself out of her other clothes, rising up and swaying her hips as she put on a little show for him, making a big thing of her undressing for his hungry eyes, all while his cock twitched with a readiness for more that made her legs shiver. This was all so promising to Haru, and she felt herself eagerly sinking into the moment as she proceeded to strip down to nothing and then surprise him by walking over to the window, completely naked and pressing her big tits to the glass, cum smearing across the surface as she pushed in tight. "I want you to fuck me right here against the window. So the whole world can see it." From her penthouse view there wasn't really any chance of the world seeing shit, but she was insistent.

And who was Carl to argue with that? He rose up quickly, shedding the rest of his clothes and exposing his muscular body as his hands seized her hips and her round butt, holding tight onto her as he pushed forward. "Let the whole world see you take your first black cock?" he asked.

"And know that I'm never looking back," Haru agreed, smiling as she held herself firm in place and allowed Carl to line his cock up with her incredibly wet and needy pussy. She had been so eager to get fucked as the bubbling tensions inside of her took hold and she found herself burning with want. This was desire on a level she felt hopeless against, burning with something that she felt almost too excited to deal with. She was already moaning before Carl had penetrated her, and once he did sink his girthy black dick into her unprepared pussy she got so much louder still. This was everything for poor, needy Haru as she twisted with desire against the firm pressure of Carl's unrelenting touch. It was a lot to handle, but Haru felt bold and proud now about taking it on.

Steady thrusts pushed into her with a careful rhythm, driven by a desire to walk the line between getting his cock right in there and savouring her tightness a little longer. Haru's snug pussy felt amazing, and he wanted to enjoy that fully, but he didn't want to hurt her. Mitsuru had sent up the best man for the job in Carl, and he proved it with steadily measured thrusts that helped fuck her looser. Even as his muscular upper body held her against the window and he groaned, "Never been filled up like this before have you? That's what black cock does."

"I feel full like I deserve to be," Haru moaned, biting her lip as she remained braced against the wall. "Like my pussy has always wanted. If only black cock can do this.. .Why would I ever want anything else?" She bit her lip, staring out into her view of Tokyo from up in the lofty penthouse, away from everything else. Nobody could see her, but to bare her naked body and her sexual offering like this was still an intense rush. "And now the whole world knows. I'm showing everyone!" She gasped, pressing back against him a little bit and urging him forward. The girthy ebony shaft penetrating her now was so much pleasure, and to double down on it by enjoying the view of Tokyo at night, carrying on while she exposed herself and her new fetish... This was just perfect.

Back and forth Carl thrust, holding tightly onto Haru as he savoured this opportunity and the chance to make something of the situation. He wouldn't let up on her for a second, pressing boldly forward and letting Haru enjoy the primal swell of desire that felt simply too good to bear. She was his now, trapped in place and left to ache with delight at her initiation into an order of women who only let black men fuck them. Haru had been invited in by Mitsuru, all too eager to sate her curiosity, and now as she moaned hotter than she ever had before in her life there was nothing to do but accept the bliss and take on all of these thrusts and this raw, feverish power. This was sensation beyond all understanding for the woman eagerly getting fucked against a window.

As Carl's cock sank further into Haru's waiting pussy, she moaned hotter, unable to hold back the primal rush of excitement that took her on as she was given a firm and confident pounding, something incredible and satisfying in ways that felt almost too good to be true. Haru was excitable and nervous here, taking on all the hard thrusts from a man who could not have been happier to fuck her into submission to black dick, and as she loosened up enough for him to get all the way inside of her and for his heavy balls to smack against her thigh with each thrust, she found it impossible to hold back the ravenous moans she delightedly let out, opening herself up to something completely removed from sense or decency. Unchained and set loose upon an all new world, Haru could feel herself opening up to sensations too hot to handle, and that was what made them feel so fucking good.

"Fuck me deeper," she moaned, biting her lip as she looked out on the world. "Let them all see you fuck me until I cum!" There was nobody watching, but she still felt bare and exposed enough to drive up something powerful within her, and Haru refused to back down or bend as she took on the pressure without hesitating for a second, opening herself up to the true madness of getting fucked harder than the poor girl knew how to deal with. She just knew she wanted more, her body inching closer and closer to orgasmic bliss as she took on the thrusts and let them carry her off intro new depths of throbbing delight, embracing everything she could about these searing sensations as they gave her something to enjoy far beyond words or sense. Faster she pushed back, moaning louder and hotter as the pressure shoved down harder against her and she felt like she just might crack.

When she came, Haru felt an explosive orgasm tear through her with a potency far beyond any she'd had before in her life. It was shameless, chaotic, and absolutely intoxicating, her moans bubbling out fiercely out of control as she allowed herself to feel something so much more primal than she'd ever imagined. "Cum in me, Carl! Do it now! Cum in my pussy and mark me as another black-owned Japanese girl who never wants to go back to tiny little Japanese dicks ever again!" She almost didn't know where the words came from, so sudden and impassioned as she found herself lost to something more incredible than she knew what to do with. Her pussy clamped down around the big cock intruding within her, and Carl was happy to give Haru exactly what she wanted, pounding harshly forward and losing himself to the excitement of his cock erupting inside of her tight, waiting pussy as it begged for his cum. This was bliss, and there was no shame in how she opened up completely to it.

"How's that feel?" Carl asked, hands caressing her hips and her stomach affectionately. He was happy to slow things down now in the heat of the moment and show her a bit of love. He took great care with her in the afterglow, not sure what she'd need, but ready to do that. There were guys who wouldn't, and she'd find them in time, but she needed something softer on this first time around.

All of the hot, gooey cum pumping into her waiting hole made Haru feel incredible, but it also helped feed an insatiable flare of hunger for more as she leaned back against him. "I need you to fuck me again," she whined, turning around as he pulled out of her. "And I want to see your strong, muscular black body this time while you do it." Flaunting her flexibility and ballet training, Haru lifted a leg up high, right over her shoulder as she leaned back against the window, exposing her pussy with some muscles tighter, forcing the cum inside of her to trickle out as she stared hotly at Carl. She laid the leg down on his shoulder for support, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold it forever, but the split she got was still remarkable. "And I need it harder this time. I can handle it. I'm ready for black cock at its most intense."

Carl nodded, and he pushed forward eagerly to take her again, her leg pressed between their bodies now as he eased forward to fuck her once more. This time, he didn't hold back as much, confident that Haru knew what she was talking about when she said she could handle him. Steady thrusts pushed his cock into her with a firmness that felt absolutely incredible, and she was overwhelmed by the pleasure that came with this, as he more confidently sank into her. This time, she felt his body against her front, his warmth overwhelming her as he pushed forward and took to fucking Haru again, giving her everything she wanted in the midst of his steady pushes forward.

Moans followed as the eager Haru took another fucking from a big black dick, gripping her partner tightly as he took her right against the window. It wasn't just quicker and harder, it was messier. Cum leaked out of Haru's hole as Carl fucked it, his last load oozing out of her and running down the leg she had on the ground still. There was little sense in this chaos, but that was what made it so exciting for her, what gave Haru such a rush. She had never had sex like this before, clutching the strong muscular body of a man with a big dick who was fucking his last load right out of her. This was all so new, but it felt amazing, and Haru knew that she had Mitsuru to thank for everything, as Carl took to fucking her again and really helped seal the deal.

"I've decided... I'm only going to have sex with black men from now on! Just like Mitsuru!" Haru proclaimed this proudly as she took her fucking like a champ. "She was right. Black is better, and I'm happy now to know it, and to live my life by it!" There was no shame now within her. Instead, Haru took great pride in the things she howled and in how she let herself be overwhelmed by this excitement, gasping and clutching the man balls deep inside of her as she let him enjoy her body thoroughly, loving every second of his deep, steady thrusts into her waiting hole. With his cock pistoning in and out of her, there was little for Haru left to do but accept what she was feeling and let it overwhelm her, panting heavily under the pressure of something primal. She was going to cum. She knew it. Another powerful, mind blowing orgasm awaited Haru and she wasn't afraid to face it head-on.

All of the thrusting and pounding that made Haru twist in ecstasy under Carl's relentless touch was too much for Haru to handle. She crashed into another powerful orgasm all over again, gasping hotly in surrender as her body tensed up and she lost herself all over again. Carl wasn't far behind this time either, his cock erupting with a massive load into her waiting twat, filling her up with cum to replace what he'd just fucked out of her. This was a lot to handle, but that was what made it so good, so hot. Haru took him on, her pussy stuffed with ebony cock, and still she craved more, holding tightly onto him and confessing, "A-any time I've cummed twice... I always feel sluggish and like I want to just relax. But right now I feel... Nngh, I feel like I want more! I feel energized. Awake. I need more of this, Carl. Please, tell me you can keep going!"

"I can keep going all night," Carl promised, and he intended to back it up. He took hold of the leg over his shoulder, tugging it toward his hip, then pulling up the other one. With both hands firmly grabbing her plump ass, Carl proceeded to lift her up and carry her off, abruptly whisking Haru toward the bed. Every step bounced her up and down his cock as he carryfucked her, her legs wrapping needily around his waist as Haru expressed the sheer want within her.  
********************************  
It was deep, deep into the night when Mitsuru called. Probably close enough to morning that only the darkness outside did anything to keep Haru from thinking it was a sensible time to wake up. Haru whined as she fumbled about for her phone in the darkness. "Hello?" asked a sleepy Haru.

"How did it go?" Mitsuru's voice purred on the other phone, a certain breathiness to it.

"Mm, it went amazingly," Haru crooned, leaning over to caress the dark body beside her. Carl had woken up from the ringing of her phone, and Haru was so far gone that she found herself reaching her hand down into his lap to try and soothe him back to sleep with a handjob. "You can consider me black owned now, Mitsuru. I've been converted, just as you expected."

"I knew you'd love it. Carl was the right man to send over to you. Where is he now?"

"Throbbing in my hand," Haru purred.

"Oh, I see! Well, I will leave you two be then, and tomorrow we can meet for dinner and discuss things. Maybe find a pair of hung studs to fuck us side by side."

"I would love that!" Haru chirped, as the two women hung up the phone, Haru making the best of her rude awakening by leaning over Carl's lap and licking up the side of his cock, while Mitsuru was in her own sweet depravity.

On her hands and knees, she took Robert's cock deep into her tight, eager pussy, getting fucked doggy style in the middle of the night. "Don't stop!" she gasped, biting her lip as the thick black cock pounded into her from behind. She'd been going at it all night with Robert, one of her favorite business partners and definitely her favorite 'business partner', the man who first got her hooked on black cock and the only man she trusted to impregnate her. The Kirijo Group needed an heir, and she had met with Robert to make it happen. She'd planned on the penthouse before Haru got involved, but she was just one floor down, happily getting rawed by the man who had changed her life and loving every second of it.

"I might fuck you full of triplets at this rate," Robert groaned, hands on Mitsuru's hips as he pounded forward steadily, refusing to let up on her. He had fucked Mitsuru across the hotel room, even on the balcony before, and now they were on the bed in the middle of the night, and he hadn't pulled out of her pussy for hours, just kept pounding away at her needy, fertile twat. They were going for a child, plain and simple. Deep, eager thrusts bore down upon her with a swiftness that felt more urgent than he'd ever mustered before, driven by a desire to fuck Mitsuru as hard as she deserved and then probably a little bit harder after that just to make sure there was no chance of anything but utter insemination.

"Do it! Give me heirs, I don't care how many! I don't care how many times! Just don't! Stop! Fucking me!" Mitsuru was a hopeless wreck now, and she loved it that way, gasping in ecstasy as she twisted on all fours, moans rising up hotter and needier. She felt unstoppable as Robert's big dick fucked her into a state of almost mindless bliss. She loved every second of this, and didn't think there was any way this hardcore breeding session was going to get any better for her.

Then, Robert surprised her. It was the best kind of surprise, as he rolled the woman over onto her back and pulled her legs up, changing from a doggy style fuck to a hard, firm mating press that shoved her down into the mattress. With no shame or mercy, Robert fucked Mitsuru with hot, molten purpose, making her croon and squeal eagerly under the impending pressure of getting fucked into submission and used thoroughly. This was ecstasy for the needy woman, who cried out in bliss as the bed shook and creaked from the force of his thrusts, everything that came crashing down onto Mitsuru feeling simply too good to handle. She was lost, a hopeless mess burning up with the thrill of getting used and fucked and claimed without mercy.

"I've been turning my friends onto black cock for so long, and now I'm letting a black man breed me. Always on the cutting edge," Mitsuru moaned, twisting and writhing under the heat of her lusts, biting her lip as Robert's thrusts shook her down to her core. There was so much sensation here to try and deal with, so many molten feelings she lost herself to, and the pressure overwhelmed her. She was ready to lose herself yet again, her night of swirling pleasure refusing to slow down as Mitsuru took round after round of big, hard black dick like a champion and showed off what she could do, refusing to let anything slow her down in the process. She was amazing, and she wanted to make damn sure that Robert knew it.

He did. He appreciated it firmly as he pounded down into her, groaning and grunting his way through another round of trying to breed Mitsuru, amazed by how far down the rabbit hole she had gone in all their time together but not exactly minding the idea, lost to the thrill of just hammering down into her and letting her feel the thrill of another powerful orgasm. This hard, feverish mating press drove Mitsuru wild, and when finally he slammed down into her that one last time to blow another big load, there was no question about his intentions or his success as he pumped her full of hot, gooey cum and Mitsuru squealed in the throes of another powerful orgasm, writhing about in heat and desperation under the excitement of having her fully realized and decadently sated fetish come to fruition.

Mitsuru was going to have half-black children, and if she had it her way, every last one of her female friends was going to go down the exact same road of debauchery she was.


End file.
